Una Sorpresa para Remus
by yui the vampire
Summary: Sirius y Remus corriendo por todo el castillo, James actuando de una manera muy extraña,la rata siendo amable?,y una gran sorpresa para el joven lobo,¡descubre de que se trata ! ahora si ya he subido el tercer capitulo, disfrutenlo!
1. Default Chapter

**Una Sorpresa Para Remus**

**Disclemear: los personajes no son míos todos pertenecen a J.K, (Jo para los cuates), esta historia no la hago para ganar nada, (si no imagínense ) mas que para divertirme un rato y tal vez para entretener en ratos de ocio, jejeje u.**

**Aclaración: este fic contiene un ligero yaoi o slash, como gusten llamarle, es decir que hay relaciones chico / chico, así que si les incomodan este tipo de historias, por favor no la leas.**

**Las parejas en este fic son Sirius/Remus y hay un poco de Lily/James. ¡Ah si!, casi se me olvida, los pensamientos de los personajes se encuentran en** _letra cursiva_

**Capitulo 1. Los preparativos **

Era una tarde cualquiera en el colegio de Hogwarts, era viernes por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes ahora descansaban en los terrenos del castillo, y algunos cuantos se encontraban en sus salas comunes. Se podía respirar tranquilidad por todo el lugar, cuando de pronto unos pasos apresurados y el grito de un chico hicieron que desapareciera por completo.

-Apresúrate- gritó un chico de cabellos largos que iba corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos

-Si quieres que me apresure dime a dónde vamos- gruñó la persona que le iba siguiendo- por que la verdad Paddy, es que, ¡ya me fastidié de estar persiguiéndote por todo el maldito castillo!- terminó de decir un castaño de ojos claros visiblemente molesto

-¡Vaya que carácter lobito! O.o- respondió un sorprendido Sirius- no te preocupes ya sabrás cuando lleguemos

-¡No!- dijo un muy irritado Remus parando en seco. Al sentir la ausencia de los pasos detrás de los suyos, Sirius dio media vuelta y caminó hasta donde se había detenido Remus

-Vamos lobito, no te enojes- un tono tierno apareció en su voz, mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Remus- tenme un poco de paciencia- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro del chico de ojos claros y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios

-Ash, no sé porque pero siempre consigues salirte con la tuya- se quejó Remus

-Eso es porque soy I-R-R-E-S-I-S-T-I-B-L-E- respondió guiñando un ojo- ahora vamos que ya se nos hizo tarde

-Bien, pero si esto es alguna broma tuya Sirius Black, te juro que te arrepentirás tanto que hasta tus nietos lo sufrirán- soltó en tono amenazante

-O.o, ahora si que me asustaste -

-No seas payaso ¬¬u, vamos ya a donde quiera que sea el lugar al que me llevas

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! , Vamos rápido- expresó con una gran sonrisa- _solo espero que James se apresure_ pensó el chico de ojos grises, _sé que le dijo que podría entretener a Remus por dos horas, pero apenas llevo veinte minutos y ya me quiere matar ;;, ojála que se me ocurra algo más para entretenerlo que estar corriendo por todo el castillo uu_

Al tiempo que pensaba esto echó a correr de nuevo por los pasillos seguido por un impaciente Remus Lupin (n/a: tan fácil que hubiera sido llevarlo a la torre de astronomía ¬¬, pero en fin, si ponía eso a lo mejor le quitaba chiste a la historia O.o)

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, un chico de cabellos negro azabache y gafas estaba al borde de la desesperación, ciertamente había hecho muchas cosas en su vida que requerían de una estricta planeación y concentración, pero sin duda esta era la más difícil.

-Voy a matar a Sirius Black!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó desesperado logrando que todos en aquel lugar dieran un respingo y que uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba en ese preciso instante a un lado suyo tropezara por el susto botando todo lo que tenia en brazos- como pudiste hacerme esto!!!!!!!!

-Auuuuch!!!!!!- gritó el muchacho- quieres calmarte Potter! ¬¬, me has dado un susto de muerte (n/a: huy, esos son los peores ).

-Cómo me pides que me calme Luca!!!!- gruñó James volteando a ver a su compañero- ¿Luca?, ¿Dónde estás?- cuestionó al no verlo

-Aquí en el piso Potter ¬¬- respondió con fastidio Luca

-¡¡¿¿Y qué haces ahí??!!- preguntó James desesperado- deberías de estar llevando esas cajas a esa mesa -

-Lilyyyyyy!!!!!!- llamó Luca- por favor, ven a darle unos calmantes a tú novio, le hacen falta ¬¬u- dicho esto terminó de levantar los paquetes que se le habían caído y se alejó del lugar.

-James!!- Lily se acercó apresuradamente al chico de cabellos alborotados que en esos momentos buscaba a otra victima para descargar su estrés- James, amor- dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su novio provocando que este diera un respingo- ¿te encuentras bien?.

-¿Que si me encuentro bien?, ¿Que si me encuentro bien?- repitió James

-Si, ¿qué te pasa? ¿acaso te crees eco?

-Ja, ja muy graciosa Lily- soltó James sarcásticamente- observa como me parto de la risa (n/a: changos fue un mal chiste pero no es para tanto O.O).

-Eres un grosero James Potter, yo todavía trato de ayudarte- Lily oculto el rostro entre sus manos- y así me lo pagas.

-Lily... -James la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó- lo siento... lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención contestarte de ese modo, pero estoy nervioso, no sé si podremos tener todo listo para cuando lleguen Remus y Sirius.

-Por eso no te preocupes- dijo Lily, ya sin una pizca de tristeza en su rostro (n/a: que rápido se recupera esta chica ¬¬u)- todos están ayudando, solo faltan algunos cuantos adornos por poner en el techo y por supuesto lo más importante el pastel y... - pero Lily no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por James.

-EL PASTEL!!!!!!!! - gritó el chico-se me había olvidado por completo!!!!!!- James empezó a correr como loco por toda la sala común gritando cosas que nadie logró entender, alarmando visiblemente a sus compañeros de casa, cuando James volvió a pasar cerca de donde se encontraba Lily, la pelirroja le metió el pie ocasionando que James cayera de bruces al piso (n/a: lo siento fue la única forma que encontré de detenerlo u).

-Cariñito- dijo Lily inclinándose junto a James- no estoy segura, pero si te calmas un rato, te acordaras que Sirius y tú le pidieron a los elfos que trajeran todo, la comida, la bebida y el pastel a las 7 de la noche.

-Pues... eh... la verdad... lo que pasa es... -tartamudeó James incorporándose.

-No!!!!, James Potter, no me vayas a decir que no lo hicieron.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo hicimos, solo que pues... - volvió a decir James- bien pues... tú sabes lo adicto que es Moony al chocolate, ¿verdad? O.O- preguntó James inocentemente.

-Si, si lo sé- respondió Lily algo confundida- pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues veras, dulce luz de mi existencia- respondió James poniéndose de pie- lo que pasa es que como Sirius quería hacerlo MUY especial, pues él...

-Si, que pasa?- alentó Lily ya algo exasperada.

-Pues además del pastel que iban a traer los elfos... Sirius ordenó un pastel de puro chocolate- dijo James sonriendo.

-Eso te preocupa?- dijo Lily alanzando una ceja- vamos James, no es para tanto, estoy segura que lo traerán pronto- agregó despreocupadamente.

-Bueno u... es que ahí esta el problema- James reía nerviosamente al decir esto.

-No te entiendo -la pelirroja lo miró ahora mas confundida.

-Lo que pasa es que no hacen entregas a domicilio y tenia que ir a buscarlo en... – James miró su reloj- quince minutos- dijo aun riendo esperando la respuesta de su novia.

-QUEEEE??????, PERO COMO SE TE HA PODIDO OLVIDAR!!!!!!!!!!!

-Es que me puse nervioso por la organización y eso ;;- dijo James tristemente - y pues se me olvidó uu.

-CÓMO LO PUEDES DECIR TAN TRANQUILO!!!! – gritó Lily exasperada- AHORA MISMO TE VAS A HOGSMEADE A TRAER ESE MALDITO PASTEL!!!- y más rápido de lo que se dice pronto tonto, James subió corriendo las escaleras, tomó su capa invisible y de la misma bajo de nuevo, pero cuando se disponía a salir por el hueco de la pared, una voz lo llamó.

-James- el chico de gafas dio la vuelta aún con algo de miedo para ver de frente a su novia- ve con cuidado amor- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, James asintió devolviendo la sonrisa, cuando de pronto Lily agregó- y... APRESURATE!!!!- volvió a rugir la pelirroja, ocasionando que James diera un salto y saliera corriendo por la puerta del retrato.

* * *

James había salido disparado de la sala común de Gryffindor. Y en estos momentos se dirigía a toda velocidad al pasadizo que daba a Hogsmeade, en parte por que de esta forma podía evitar toparse con Sirius y Remus, y por otro era más rápido de esa manera.

-;.; que mala es Lily. Es cierto que se me olvidó, pero no es para tanto u –mientras hablaba distraídamente con su persona, escuchó unas voces muy familiares.

-Sirius, más despacio!- era la voz de Remus- por favooooooor Paddy!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡ya estoy cansado!!!!

-¿Cómo que estas cansado?- respondió el otro- nos llevamos ni media hora en ésto- dijo Sirius como en reproche- no vamos a descansar hasta que lleguemos- _Si es que se me ocurre algún lugar a donde debamos llegar, _pensó el chico de ojos grises.

-O.o ¡¡¡Dios!!!, ¡¡¡¡pero qué rayos le estará haciendo Sirius para entretener a Moony!!!!- James estaba sorprendido- ¡¡¡Aaah!!!, no me lo quiero ni imaginar - - dicho esto se colocó su capa de invisibilidad y se alejó lo más pronto posible de ahí, ya se le había hecho tarde.

* * *

Mientras tanto volvemos a la discusión que sostenían Sirius y Remus.

-Te digo que ya me cansé ;;, por favor!!, descansemos un momento - se quejó Remus- porque la verdad de aquí a que te acuerdes a donde vamos ¬¬, pues mejor descansamos un rato , ¿no te parece?.

-No es que me acuerde ¬¬ - para ese momento ambos se habían detenido- _es que no lo sé_ pensó Sirius u – es que... bueno... tú sabes... es que yo... bien... el caso es que si lo sé ¬¬- dijo en tono determinante.

-Y cómo explicas el hecho de que hace media hora que estamos caminando y aún no llegamos ¬¬.

-O.o pueeees... este... ehmm... yo... cuál fue la pregunta? -jeje.

-Tonto ¬¬.

-jejejejeje.... Aaah!!!- el chico de cabellos largos gritó de pronto.

-Qué pasa? O.o- preguntó un sorprendido Remus.

-Ya me acordé a donde vamos- Sirius acababa de poner cara de niño al que le van a dar un dulce.

-ah si ¬¬, ¿a dónde vamos Kimosabi? – preguntó incrédulo el muchacho de cabellos castaños.

-al lago- el de ojos grises puso cara de autosuficiencia.

-u.u - Remus dio un largo suspiro.

-no te lo esperabas ¿verdad? ¬-¬- dijo Sirius alzando una ceja elegantemente.

-eres increíble ¬¬- Remus miraba sorprendido al chico delante suyo.

-bueno ya deja de alabarme y vamos- el rostro de Sirius era adornado en ese momento por una sonrisa seductora.

-...- Remus simplemente viró los ojos y se dedicó a seguir a Sirius (nuevamente ¬¬).

-vamos Moony apresúrate- gritó Sirius que ya se había adelantado un poco mas que Remus.

-ya voy, ya voy- dijo el licántropo en tono de fastidio corriendo en dirección a las puertas del castillo.

* * *

Ahora que les parece si dejamos a estos chicos por un rato y volvemos a la sala común de Gryffindor donde cierta pelirroja se dedicaba a dirigir a todos para tener todo preparado para la llegada de cierto lobito que iba acompañado por un hermoso perrito, pero bien en lo que estábamos, la sala ya estaba arreglada casi en su totalidad, solo hacía falta un par de detalles para por fin tener todo listo. Para ambientarla adecuadamente para tan especial ocasión los chicos y chicas de Gryffindor habían puesto adornos en las paredes, colgando algunos adornos de fiesta en el techo y aparecido mágicamente letras grandes como si fueran estrellas de colores la oración: ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños Remus!!, además de haber puesto una gran cantidad de velas de diferentes colores y tamaños que flotaban a lo largo de la sala común, lo suficiente alto para poder alcanzarlas con solo estirar el brazo, ya que al tocarlas despedían grandes destellos, en resumidas cuentas la sala había quedado increíble. 

-¡¡Nos ha quedado increíble!!- exclamó Lily ( ¬¬ no es lo que acabo de decir)- todo a quedado fantástico muchachos, ahora solo falta que traigan la comida- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios, pero su expresión cambio súbitamente, siendo remplazada por un semblante serio y preocupado.

-Lily te encuentras bien?- preguntó una chica a su lado.

-...- la pelirroja no escuchó a su compañera, estaba muy inmersa en sus pensamientos- _Ojála James se apresure para traer el pastel, a veces suele ser muy distraído._

-¿Lily?- la chica a su lado volvió a llamarla.

-....-_ espero que no se entretenga con cualquier cosa._

-Lily, me escuchas? (aparentemente no ¬¬)- la chica ya se estaba cansando.

-...-_ por favor Dios que llegue a tiempo._

-LILYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó ya exasperada, a lo que la pelirroja respondió dando un respingo.

-¡¡¡Madeline!!!, por qué me gritas?- fue la respuesta de la chica- que no ves que estoy a un lado tuyo.

-¬¬ tanto tiempo con Potter te afecta ¿verdad?.

-Eh? O.o- la chica de ojos cual esmeralda la miraba con una cara de: "no te entiendo nada".

-u.u olvídalo- dijo dando un suspiro- ahora dime ¿qué te pasa?, te ves preocupada.

-Estaba pensando en James, ya se tardó- dijo en tono preocupado- Espero que este bien y que no se haya distraído.

-¡que va!, de seguro ya está de regreso- Madeline agitaba una mano restándole importancia al asunto- no debe tardar.

-tienes razón, ya debe estar de regreso.

-eso espero- agregó Madeline en un tono mas bajo para que Lily no lo escuchara.

-Cómo dices?

-Eh nada, nada- se apresuró a decir la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios- ven vamos, acompáñame a... a... bueno, tú solo ven.

-Ah... esta bien- la pelirroja dio una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga, y ambas se fueron a... a... pues a ver que hacían (jejejeje sorry no se me ocurrió un lugar a donde ir uu).

* * *

Y en el país de las maravillas el conejo blanco...eh...un momento de donde salió ese conejo... rayos!!, ya me confundí de historia O.o, cof cof uu, bien...pues omitiendo lo anterior... una figura corría alegremente por el pasadizo húmedo y frío que llevaba de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts, esa figura era la de... James Potter( así es adivinaron , es el lindo Prongs) quien en ese momento regresaba alegremente a su sala común.

-Corro, vuelo, me acelero para estar contigo- cantaba alegremente James ( O.O)- ya voy Lily, no tardooo!!!! o- dijo James sin perder la sonrisa que llevaba dibujada en el rostro. Mientras iba corriendo vio algo que llamó su atención- oohhh!!!!, ¡¡¡UN BICHITO!!!, espérame bichito, ¿a dónde vas?, ¡¡¡regresa!!!- James perseguía al bichito al momento de decir esto (creo que consumió demasiada azúcar ese día ¬¬)- ¡¡Si vuelves te doy pastel!!, ¿eh?, ¿por qué tengo un pastel?

Después de pasados algunos segundos pensado, (a quien engaño, fácil fueron unos 15 minutos u¬¬), recordó la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¡¡¡¡Aaaaaah!!!!, en la ma...- gritó fuertemente el chico de cabello alborotado- ¡¡¡¡tengo que apurarme si no Lily me va a matar, que digo Lily, Sirius va a acabar conmigo si no llevo el pastel a tiempo!!!!- dijo James alarmado- ¡¡¡vamos piernitas, corran, corran!!!

Mientras James se alejaba por el pasadizo, se escuchó de nuevo la letra de una canción.

-¡¡corro, vuelo me acelero para estar con vida y evitar la furia de los dos!!, ¡¡furia de los dos!!, ¡¡solo para poder vivir!!- y así James se fue a toda velocidad a la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

A las afueras del castillo, a la orilla del lago se escuchó el grito de un chico, y se oía realmente furioso.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!- gritó un empapado Remus Lupin- VAS A VER CUANDO TE ALCANCE!!!!.

-Si es que me alcanzas- respondió el aludido.

-¡¡Vas a ver!!, regresa aquí cobarde- el castaño si que estaba molesto- ¡¡¡Detente!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡no huyas!!!!!

-¡¡¿Y a poco crees que te voy a hacer caso?!!- exclamó Sirius- ¡¡no estoy tan loco!!, ¡¡si me detengo me matas!!

-Pero si no te voy a hacer nada- dijo inocentemente Remus.

-¿Ah no?- Sirius preguntó algo desconfiado, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente de su novio.

-claro que no - su rostro se torno malévolo- solo te voy a hacer sufrir poco a poco, muajajajajaja.

-O.O glup!

-Ven aquí perrito- Remus acentuó la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro, al momento que se acercaba peligrosamente a Sirius.

-¡¡Noooo, nunca!!, ¡¡Aléjate de mi!! (nunca creí que oiría a Sirius decirle algo así a Remus, vaya!, lo que hace el miedo ¬¬)- Sirius empezó a retroceder lentamente, cuando de pronto... ¡¡SPLASH!!, cayó de espaldas dentro del lago.

-Jajajaja, bien merecido te lo tienes, jajajaja- rió divertido el licántropo

-No cabe duda de que cuando quieres eres malo ;;- Sirius puso cara de perrito al decir esto (jejeje, un perrito mojado ), el pobre chico no se había dado cuenta de que durante la persecución había quedado de espadas al lago, lo que Remus aprovechó para devolverle la broma que le había hecho unos minutos antes.

-Ven, te ayudo a salir- Remus le tendió una mano a Siri-chan para ayudarle a salir

-Ya no se si puedo confiar en ti- dijo en un tono dramático al momento que ponía una mano sobre el pecho.

-No seas tontito- una linda sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Moony- deja que te ayude.

Sirius tomó la mano que le ofreció Remus con cierta desconfianza, y cuando la tuvo sujeta completamente, jaló fuertemente de ella atrayendo hacia si al castaño, abrazándolo por la cintura y volviendo a zambullirse en el lago, Remus no pudo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa mirando incrédulamente a su novio.

-Jajajajajaja- rió Sirius cuando hubieron salido del agua helada- debiste de haber visto la expresión de tu cara, jajajajajajaja.

-Debí suponer que harías algo así!- gruño el de ojos dorados- yo que quería brindarte mi ayuda- ahora el tono dramático adornaba las palabras de Remus, mientras que le daba la espalda a Sirius

-Lobito, no digas esas cosas- Sirius se acercó a Remus rodeando su cintura, juntado así su pecho con la espalda del otro chico- sabes que solo estoy jugando- susurró tiernamente a su oído, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Ya lo sé, cachorrito- el castaño se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Sirius, pasando sus brazos alrededor del chico de ojos grises- sabes que es lo que me vuelve loco?

-Creo que tengo una pequeña idea -una sonrisa seductora se dibujo en sus labios, atrayendo mas cerca de él al castaño para besarlo apasionadamente.

Sirius tenia aferrado fuertemente a Remus entre sus brazos, besándolo cada vez mas apasionadamente, abandonando sus labios por momentos para hacer pequeños recorridos a lo largo de su cuello, a lo que Remus no ponía ni la mas mínima resistencia disfrutando cada roce de los labios de su amado. Sirius volvió a besar esos labios dulces y delicados, pero se detuvo al sentir como el chico de los ojos dorados temblaba en sus brazos.

-Tienes frío amor?- preguntó el moreno mientras que lo abrazaba tratando de esta manera de brindar un poco de calor a su novio (si hubiera seguido con lo que hacia tal vez lo hubiera logrado ¬¬).

-La verdad es que si- respondió tratando de no romper el abrazo, _se siente tan bien estar en tus brazos_ pensó Remus- sabes?, zambullirse dos veces en ese lago de agua helada puede hacer que a cualquiera le de frió ¬¬

-Mira nada mas lobito...-dijo Padfoot con una leve sonrisa- solamente a ti se te ocurre hacer tal cosa, jeje

-Muy chistoso, muy pero muy chistoso ¬¬ - respondió en tono sarcástico el hermoso licántropo (lo siento mucho no resistí la tentación de llamarlo así )

-Me alegra que reconozcas mis cualidades -dijo el de ojos cual plata- pero bien, como no quiero que el chico mas guapo del mundo muera de hipotermia... y con ese me refiero a mi u, así que...

-¬¬ volveremos al castillo- completó Remus haciendo caso omiso de la ultima parte del comentario

-si... eh... quiero decir no - corrigió inmediatamente el de oscuros cabellos

-no?... pero... pero- tartamudeó el licántropo evidentemente confundido, a lo que el animago sonrió levemente y lo llevó hasta la base de un árbol, sentándolo entre sus piernas- Siri por qué nos quedamos aquí, tengo frió ;;

-calma mi lobito, yo lo arreglo- con un movimiento de varita Sirius secó la ropa de ambos, y con un movimiento mas apareció una manta lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a ambos- ves?, ya esta todo arreglado ahora por que no disfrutamos de este hermoso atardecer y continuamos en lo que estábamos

-me parece muy buena idea - Remus se acurrucó aun mas en los brazos de su Paddy (yo igual quiero que sea mío ;;, lástima que no se puede tener todo uu)

_-bien, esto nos mantendrá un rato mas por aquí, aunque la verdad si por mi fuera me quedaría aquí todo la noche,_ pensó Sirius manteniendo la mirada fija en el horizonte (con un chico tan guapo yo igual me quedaría ¬¬), _solo espero que ya tengan todo listo_

-Te pasa algo Paddy?- preguntó curioso el castaño al verle tan pensativo

-Eh?- Remus lo sacó repentinamente de su ensimismamiento

-Que si te pasa algo?- volvió a cuestionar

-No, nada- respondió con una sonrisa- simplemente pensaba en lo bien que se siente estar aquí contigo, amor- el plata perdiéndose en el dorado- dime amor, ¿sabes acaso cuánto te amo?- dijo en un susurro al instante que unía sus labios con los del castaño

-No puede ser mas de lo que yo te amo a ti- dijo separando ligeramente sus labios para luego volverlos a unir en un tierno y apasionado beso. Las manos de Sirius recorrían suavemente el cuerpo de Remus logrando que este se estremeciera ante su toque.

-Mmm... veo a que aun tienes frío mi querido lobito- Sirius le dio una sonrisa picara a su novio- pero descuida, yo haré que entres en calor- dicho esto lo volvió a besar con mas pasión que antes.

**_Y bien que les ha parecido les ha gustado?, espero que si, jejeje, bueno esta va a ser una historia algo corta de 3 o 4 capitulos aun no lo decido, pero me gustaria saber su opinion al respecto asi, asi como si les ha gustado o no, pues ya saben que hacer, dejen reviews, jejeje, se despide de ustedes _**

**_yui the vampire_**


	2. Las locuras de Prongs

**_Hola a todas, antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews que me amndaron, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia y no se preocupen tratare de subir los capitulos, cada semana(si la escuela me lo permite ¬¬). Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Thoruz,Annoha y Conacha gracias por su apoyo, ahora los dejo con la historia._**

**Capitulo 2. Las locuras de Prongs **

James se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del castillo, con la capa colgando en un brazo y el pastel de chocolate en ambas manos tratando de llegar lo antes posible para que Lily no lo regañara por haberse tardado tanto, además de que había un pequeño asunto que tenia que atender antes de que llegaran sus dos amigos. Así que antes de regresar a la torre de Gryffindor hizo una pequeña escala en los pasillos en donde se encontraba el aula de transformaciones ya que la persona de la que necesitaba ayuda se encontraba ahí en esos momentos cumpliendo un castigo.

- Águila blanca a rata calva- dijo el chico desde la puerta entreabierta del aula- águila blanca a rata calva, ¿me copias?

- Por qué rayos hablas de esa manera?- gruño Peter abriendo la puerta del aula- que acaso no me podías llamar de una manera normal?

- Negativo rata calva- James estaba pegado a la pared como si fuera un comando

- Me quieres dejar de llamar de esa forma

- Oh vamos Peter!!, ese es tu nombre clave en la misión -el chico de gafas alzaba una ceja al decir esto- ¿que acaso no puedes seguirme la corriente?

- Bastante ya tengo con estar aquí castigado, para que me estés llamando rata calva ¬¬u (bien merecido te lo tienes ¬¬)

- Bien, bien- James agitaba la mano como restándole importancia (y acaso tiene importancia lo que le pase a Peter ¬¬u)- dime, ¿lo conseguiste?

- Claro que lo conseguí, si no para que rayos logré que me castigaran (pues una buena razón seria porque la autora así lo quiso, : p )- contestó algo gruñón

- Perfecto!!- una gran sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Prongs- oh cuidado!!, enemigo a las dos en punto!!

- Pero qué dices? yo no veo na…- pero cuando Peter se viró para darle la cara a James notó que este había desaparecido-…da, James ¿dónde rayos estás?

- Shhh- calló James- no digas mi nombre, recuerda, mi nombre clave es águila blanca

- Pero Ja…- Peter fue interrumpido de nuevo

- Ya te dije que mi nombre es águila blanca

- Bien, bueno águila blanca- dijo Peter virando los ojos- qué has visto para ocultarte de esa manera?

- Jejeje, pues, creí ver a alguien, rata calva- James hizo una pequeña abertura en su capa para ver a Peter

- u¬¬ de verdad que hoy estás muy raro

- Tú crees?- el rostro de James reflejaba una inocencia increíble

- Ya olvídalo ¬¬, toma, esto es lo que Sirius pidió- Peter sacaba en ese momento un pequeño frasquito de su túnica para ponerlo en la mano extendida de James- espero que valga la pena mi esfuerzo (claro por que seria la primera vez que hace algo bien ¬¬)

- Jejeje, pues esperemos que si- dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas

- u¬¬

- Eh… creo que ya es hora de irme- dijo rápidamente Prongs al ver la cara que ponía su amigo- gracias por conseguir el ultimo ingrediente

- De nada, ya sabes, lo que sea por los amigos (u¬¬ si, alguna vez el fue buena persona)- dijo dándole una sonrisa al chico que seguía oculto debajo de la capa- solo espero que todo salga según lo planeado

- Claro que si, no te preocupes -James ya se había empezado a ocultar completamente con la capa- lo único que falta es que yo eche esto a la poción y todo listo, bien nos vemos mas tarde

- Cuenta con ello- dijo alzando una mano a manera de despedida

- Por cierto, buen trabajo, rata calva- se despidió James retomando su camino a la torre de Gryffindor

- U¬¬ y dale con eso -_bueno darle por su lado no me hará daño_- gracias águila blanca- después de dicho esto Peter volvió a entrar al aula para terminar su castigo, y poder reunirse mas tarde a la fiesta que se efectuaría en la torre- _me pregunto por qué James llevaba ese bichito en el hombro,_ pensó la rata calv…eh perdón Peter, terminando de entrar en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

James corría oculto bajo su capa, tratando de no ir demasiado rápido para que no le pasara nada al pastel que llevaba en las manos, y estando pendiente al mismo tiempo de no tropezar con alguien. Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado hasta las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¡¡¡Siiii!!!, ya casi llego- gritó James entusiasmado- estoy seguro que Lily debe estar preocupada por mi ;.; , ella tan buena y linda- el chico de cabellos alborotados empezaba a poner cara de embobado con solo pensar en su chica (me pregunto que tipo de pensamientos tendrá para poner esa cara u¬¬)- jejejeje, lo bueno es que no he hecho el resto del viaje solo ¬¬, ¿verdad Billy? (apuesto a que se preguntaran ¿quién rayos es Billy?, jejeje ya lo sabrán n.n), me alegra mucho haberte encontrado, así cuando menos no hice el viaje solo. ¡¡¡Ah mira!!! ya llegamos.

James se encontraba parado enfrente de la Dama Gorda, por lo cual se quitó la capa rápidamente y se apresuró a decir la contraseña.

- Pin pon papas- dijo el chico de gafas (jejeje rimo ¬¬)

- Contraseña incorrecta- dijo la Dama Gorda, James puso cara de sorpresa, la cual fue remplazada enseguida por una expresión de haber recordado algo, por lo cual volvió a intentar.

- ABREME LA PUERTA!!!!! (hey!!, un momento, que clase de contraseña es esa O.O)

- NO TE VOY A ABRIR A MENOS QUE ME DIGAS LA CONTRASEÑA CORRECTA- espetó la Dama Gorda (me pregunto ¿Es qué acaso no tendrá un nombre de verdad? O.o)

- Pero es que con tantas cosas por hacer se me ha olvidado- explicó el chico con una expresión de tristeza- anda, déjame entrar- una expresión de absoluta inocencia enmarcaba ahora su rostro( já, ni yo me lo creo, n.n)

- No, a menos que me digas la contraseña- volvió a replicar la "D.G" (lo abrevie para no estar escribiendo de nuevo su "nombre", además de que se oye con mas estilo, jejeje)

- Rayos!!, -soltó James al tiempo que daba una patada al piso- si Lily se entera de esto me mata- y así el lindisimo y atarantado chico, se sentó a pensar, y así pensó, y pensó, y pensó, hasta que de pronto- aaah!!, acabo de recordar- dijo poniéndose de pie repentinamente y con una gran sonrisa, llamando de esta manera la atención de la mujer en el retrato.

- Ya recordaste pequeño?- interrogó

- Sip, así es- respondió seguro de si mismo- acabo de recordar que Sirius me debe $ 30 que le preste la semana pasada.

- Plop!!- por parte de la D.G y Billy- pero si serás… yo me refería a la contraseña (es James que esperaban n.n).

- Aaaah eso, pues…aun no me acuerdo jejeje- respondió sin perder su clásica sonrisa- creo que va a ser difícil acordarme, es más, creo que es mas fácil decir: supercalifragilisticoespialidoso ( O.O créanme es mas difícil escribirlo que decirlo u.u)

- No que no te acordabas de la contraseña!!!- le gruñó la D.G

- O.o cómo dice que dijo?

- Olvídalo ¬¬, entra de una vez- dijo al momento de hacerse a un lado para darle paso a James

- Yujuuuuuuuuu!!!! Al fin- Prongs entró rápidamente a través del agujero- Lilyyyyyyy!!!! Ya estoy de vuelta!!

Lily se dio la vuelta inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de James llamarla, al verlo la pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos en expresión de sorpresa y se apresuró a su encuentro con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual, al irse acercando a su querido novio, fue transformándose en una expresión de enojo digna de pertenecer a McGonagall.

- James Potter!!!- la voz de Lily resonó en toda la habitación, iba a haber problemas, cosa que James intuyó- ¡¡¿¿Dónde Rayos Estabas??!! Te fuiste hace una hora y media, Sirius y Remus pueden llegar en cualquier momento y… y… por qué rayos no dejas de sonreír de esa manera tan extraña- preguntó la chica al ver la expresión que tenia James en el rostro, era una combinación muy peculiar de una sonrisa macabra y una de voy a "hacer una travesura".

- Muajajaja, porque estoy casi seguro de que no llegarán hasta dentro de un buen rato- respondió el chico sin peder la sonrisa- cuando los vi, ellos estaban…ehm… digamos que algo ocupados.

- O.O

- Además- agregó el moreno- tú no me engañas

- A qué te refieres Potter?- preguntó la pelirroja

- A que solo pones esas excusas para no decir que es por mi por quien estabas preocupada- James alzo picadamente una ceja- no puedes estar tanto tiempo sin mi, ¿verdad?

- Eres… eres un… eres un tonto!!!- Lily le quitó el pastel de las manos, dando media vuelta en dirección a una mesa- _pero que tonto, cierto si, estaba preocupada por él, pero no es para que lo diga así de contento, además que ni siquiera una disculpa por haber hecho que me preocupara tanto _pensó Lily para si.

- Lily?, ¿ahora qué hice? O.o

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba parada junto a la mesa aún algo molesta por lo que acababa de decir James.

_- tal vez exageré un poco_- pensó la chica- _no, no lo creo, además, el se desapareció por una hora y media, ¡una hora y media!, no entiendo como pudo haberse tardado tanto, y me dejó todo el trabajo que le pidió Sirius que hiciera, si, es verdad, todos ayudaron, pero aun así, ¡¡¡fue una hora y media!!!_- Lily volteó a ver a James que seguía con cara de confusión total- _aaah, tonto._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

James vio como Lily se alejaba de su lado, aun se encontraba confundido por la reacción que tuvo la pelirroja chica, no sabia que era lo que había hecho pero estaba dispuesto a resolverlo.

_- Changos!! Ahora si la regué_- pensaba James- _y lo peor de todo es que no sé que rayos hice. Lo mejor será que vaya a hablar con ella, no es bueno que este molesta, solo Dios sabe como se pone cuando esta de mal humor_- Lily!- llamó James mientras se acercaba a la aludida, pero la chica lo ignoró olímpicamente- Lily?- volvió a llamar el chico- Lily por favor no me ignores- le dijo el moreno en tono suplicante- por favor no te molestes, no me di cuenta de lo que decía, en verdad lo siento- la chica no contestó pero al menos ya se había girado para poder ver a James a los ojos, _bien esa es buena señal_ pensó James- Sé que hice mal al tardarme tanto, lo siento mucho no volverá a pasar.

- Eres un tonto- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja, lo que hizo que James bajara la mirada- pero eres un tonto lindo al que quiero mucho- al escuchar esto el chico de gafas alzó rápidamente la vista y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al tiempo que abrazaba efusivamente a la chica- ya tranquilízate cielo.

- Te adoro Lily - el chico aflojó un poco el abrazo- Por cierto, hay algo que quiero mostrarte- James introdujo una mano en su bolsillo, cuando retiró la mano lo hacia con extremo cuidado como si lo que tuviera agarrado se pudiera romper en cualquier momento

- Qué es lo que llevas ahí, cielo?- preguntó curiosa Lily al ver el cuidado que tenía James

- No es que, si no quien- corrigió el chico de gafas- este es... Billy!!!- James extendió una mano en frente del rostro de Lily en la cual se encontraba parado un pequeño bichito (a poco este chico no es adorable!!!)

- Aaaah!!- el grito de la pelirroja resonó por toda la sala-¡¡¿¿pero qué es eso??!!, pero que te pasa!! por que lo pones así delante mío!!!!!

- Pero si no me pasa nada, yo simplemente quería presentarte a Billy- el chico de cabello alborotado miraba inocentemente a su novia- de no ser por él habría hecho el viaje de regreso yo solito

- Hay amor -Lily dio un suspiro- solo por que te quiero y adoro, es que paso tus locuras

- O.o locuras??- de nuevo esa expresión de confusión

- u¬¬ eh… bien querido, que te parece si terminamos de poner unas cuantas velas más y despu…

- QUEEEE???!!!- gritó exaltado- aun tenemos que decorar!!! Oh Merlín!, debemos apresurarnos- James se puso histérico de nuevo, empezando a correr por toda la habitación

- James?- llamo Lily- James?... James – era inútil el chico estaba ten metido en su mundo que no hizo caso- _uff!! Me rindo, a lo mejor si lo dejo desahogarse se calme_- una sonrisa comprensiva se dibujó en su rostro- _solo espero por su bien que Sirius no le vuelva a pedir que organice otra fiesta, una mas de estas y de seguro el pobre acabara en St. Mungo_, pensó la pelirroja

Nuestro querido y adorado Prongs seguía en su encrucijada de recorrer toda la sala común, súbitamente se detuvo, quedándose en medio de la habitación por unos instantes, en lo que pareció recordar algo muy importante, ya que después de poner cara de susto subió rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los de sexto, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, dando un lugar a una gran cantidad de ruidos que empezaron, alarmando a los que se encontraban en la sala, para luego ignorarlo y seguir con su tarea de dar unos últimos retoques a la sala. Después de pasados unos quince minutos, James bajó y sin que nadie pudiera decirle nada, tomó el pastel que Lily había colocado en la mesa momentos atrás y de la misma volvió a subir las escaleras cerrando nuevamente la puerta al llegar a la habitación. (Para los que se pregunten como es que un pastel dura tanto sin estar en un refri, es que tenia un hechizo que lo mantenía fresco n.n).

Lily solo observó a su novio desde uno de los sillones, mirando totalmente extrañada el comportamiento de su chico, y cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras para ver que tanto hacia ahí encerrado, James apareció por el marco de la puerta con la mirada perdida y el cabello aun mas alborotado de lo normal, parecía que se movía por pura inercia, al verlo en este estado Lily se acercó a ver si estaba bien.

- James cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo con el semblante preocupado

- Si… estoy bien- respondió aun con la mirada perdida dirigiéndose al sillón mas cercano

- Qué es lo que te sucede?- ahora estaba mas preocupada que antes

- Nada pasa a mi… yo… estar… bien- dijo tomando asiento y comenzando a mecerse como si fuera autista

- En…en serio estas bien?

- Muajajajaja- James dio una risotada -claro, el plan está listo, yo estoy perfecto- James seguía meciéndose, comenzando a cantar- allá en la fuente hay un bichito, su nombre es Billy y es muy bonito…

- Eh… bien cariño -ahora un tanto asustada- yo te dejo con Billy, vuelvo a ver como estas luego- el chico solo volvió a mecerse sin dejar de cantar, _pobre luz de mi vida, solo espero que al rato se le pase su ataque de nervios_, pensó la chica de intensos ojos verdes, al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón frente a donde se mecía James, para así poder vigilarlo.

Ahora que todo estaba listo en la sala común, lo único que faltaba era esperar a que llegaran Sirius y Remus, la sorpresa que se llevaría el licántropo al ver todo eso no iba a tener precio, mientras tanto James seguía completamente perdido en su mundo.

- Estrellita, estrellita- Prongs seguía en su ardua labor de cantar- Lucecita, lucecita ¡¡vamos Billy, canta conmigo!!

- … u¬¬- (ésta es la reacción de Billy)

- Muajajajaja -rió estrepitosamente- Brilla, brilla estrellita, brilla, brilla- James siguió cantando y meciéndose dejando a la gran mayoría que se encontraba en la sala común asombrados por su comportamiento tan extraño.

**_Bien este es el segundo cap. espero que les haya gustado,jeje porque yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo, si es cierto que en este capi no aparecen mucho los dos protagonistas,jeje pero es que crei que este peculiar personaje merecia su propio capi, ¿ apoco no es adorable ???? n.n, bien nos vemos en el proximo cap. y no olviden dejar reviews, jejeje_**

**_yui the vampire n.n_**


	3. aviso

**_Bien antes que nada quisiera disculparme por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero es que había sufrido de un bloqueo y me quede en la mitad del capitulo, así que les pido una gran disculpa._**

**_Ya he terminado el capitulo 3, pero les pido que sean pacientes ya que no lo podré subir hasta el fin de semana, así que a las personas que leen este fic, por favor no me maten ;;, les prometo que haré todo lo posible para subirlo lo mas pronto posible, ah si, antes de que se me olvide, desde el principio dije que iban a ser tres capítulos, pero creo que serán 4(jejeje, este ultimo es como una compensación y bueno porque quedo un asunto pendiente entre los protagonistas), bien ya sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes, muchas gracias, por leerme, cualquier pregunta o comentario que tengan pues dejen un review._**

**_yui the vampire_**


	4. la llegada a la torre de gryffindor

**Hola¿Cómo están? (autora escondida detrás de un gran escudo) se que he tardado una eternidad en poder subir este capitulo pero por favor les pido que me disculpen, las escuela no me ha dejado subirlo antes, así que les suplico que no me maten n.n, jejejeje, bien sin mas que decir, espero que les guste y prometo no tardar tanto para la próxima. ah, se me olvidaba recuerdenque los pensamientos estan en cursiva.**

**Capitulo 3. - La llegada a la torre de Gryffindor**

Nooooooooooooooooooo!- el grito resonó por todos los jardines del castillo- te lo suplico Remus, ahí nooooo (oh! Dios o.O)

Pero que rayos te pasa?- el castaño veía muy confundido a su novio- hace un momento no tenias problema con eso y ahora te cuelgas a mi túnica evitando que nos vayamos

Si, pero es que cambie de opinión y ya no me quiero ir -- una sonrisa inocente se dibujo en los labios de Sirius

Pero…¿por qué no?-pregunto el castaño curioso- creí que querías estar más... cómodo- Remus se acerco seductoramente al moreno

Pues... eh... este... yo... –Sirius se puso nervioso- _¡Rayos¿y ahora que hago, Cómo salir de esta sin que sospeche!_

Paddy, que acaso no tienes algo que decir- los ojos dorados de Remus observaban inocentemente el rostro de Sirius

... –no hubo respuesta por parte del moreno

nada, entonces vamos- Remus dio la vuelta retomando su camino en dirección al castillo

Espera!- grito Sirius desesperado al tiempo que se colgaba de una de las piernas de Remus

pero qué demonios te sucede!- preguntó el joven lobo sumamente confundido

es… bueno… yo- tartamudeo el de ojos plata- yo…

_-oh Dios, al fin sucedió_- pensó Remus, mientras miraba fijamente a su novio- _sabia que tantos golpes de las bludger lo dejarían loco, bueno tal vez un poco más de lo que estaba, pero... _

Remus?- llamó el moreno- te pasa algo?- pregunto curioso Sirius, ya que el otro chico no había dejado de mirarlo en un buen rato

_-no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto, mi pobrecito novio ;;, esa es la única explicación que puede haber para su extraño comportamiento, a menos que…**- **_Sirius, no me estas ocultando nada¿verdad?-preguntó Remus inquisitivamente al tiempo que alzaba una ceja

O…ocul… ocultando?-_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DIOOOOOS, QUE NO ME DESCUBRA!_, Sirius pareció caer de repente en un agujero sin fondo-como crees amor!

Realmente no me ocultas nada?- volvió a insistir el licántropo

Por supuesto que no- la mente del moreno daba vueltas tratando de encontrar una forma de distraerle - crees que alguien tan lindo y apuesto como yo, y además que te quiero mucho, te ocultaría algo- el moreno sonreía de oreja a oreja, claro esta sin despegarse ni un centímetro de la pierna a la que estaba sujeto

Pues… no creo- respondió el castaño- aunque si no mal recuerdo esta aquella ocasión en que…

No digas más amor n.n- Sirius se había levantado del piso, tratando con esto de distraer un poco a Remus para que olvidase el final de su frase- ahora que te parece si entramos

Pero… pero- Remus lo miraba confundido- si hace apenas unos momentos te negabas a entrar

Eh… bueno así es pero he cambiado de opinión y pues…me he acordado de algo muy importante

Así¿que es?- pregunto incrédulamente el castaño

Pues que tengo que hacer una tarea de aritmancia, jejeje- de nuevo esa sonrisa inocente- vamos a la biblioteca- _jejejeje bien creo que ya conseguí más tiempo_, pensó el moreno, sabia que Remus no se rehusaría a ir a la biblioteca

Tú ir a la biblioteca?- Remus estaba realmente sorprendido- por cuenta propia? Sirius te encuentras bien?

Si, ya te dije que tengo que hacer un trabajo de aritmancia- el chico de ojos cual tormenta trataba de actuar lo más natural posible- ahora apresúrate quiero terminar antes de la cena

Realmente te encuentras bien?- el castaño veía con ojos preocupados a su joven novio- creo que deberíamos ir a la enfermería para que te revisen, tal vez el agua helada te hizo daño

Hay por favor Remus, ya te dije que me encuentro bien- Sirius jalaba de la mano a su novio en dirección de las puertas del castillo- solo quiero ir a la biblioteca

Entonces estas totalmente seguro que no tienes nada?- insistió nuevamente el castaño

Si amor, no tengo nada- contesto el moreno con un poco de fastidio

Bien en ese caso….¡ZAP!- y antes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar, Remus le había propinado un golpe en la cabeza

AUCH!- grito el chico- por que has hecho eso!

Por que mas- el joven de ojos miel se notaba enfadado- es por mentirme!

Mentirte!- sirius abrió mucho los ojos- tal vez a ti fue a quien le hizo mal el agua helada del lago- el moreno alzo una ceja al tiempo que dirigía su gris mirada a su chico

Ya deja de mentir-reclamo el castaño- he descubierto toda tu farsa

Y como es que estas tan seguro de que miento?- cuestiono Sirius

Esa es una pregunta muy fácil de responder- Remus se cruzo de brazos

Así…- Sirius alzaba las cejas incrédulo, no podía creer que Remus lo hubiera descubierto, su nuevo plan no había tenido ningún error (o al menos eso creía él ¬¬) – entonces por que no respondes

Bien- Remus le dio una media sonrisa al chico de cabellos largos que se encontraba parado delante suyo- estoy totalmente seguro de que mientes porque…- la sonrisa del castaño se prolongo aun más- tu no llevas aritmancia!

O.O uupss!-

Cómo que uupss?- Remus se vía sorprendido ante la reacción de su novio- uupss? eso es lo único que tienes que decir?

Pues… que más quieres que diga

No lo sé- la dorada y tranquila mirada de Remus, brillaba intensamente mientras observaba al joven de cabellos largos- podrías admitir que me estas ocultando algo

Pero si ya te dije que no te estoy ocultando nada-

MIENTES!- Remus parecía poseído

Cal…calma amor u- Sirius reía nerviosamente- no tienes porque ponerte así

Si tú no me dices que es…- soltó Remus amenazadoramente- entonces yo lo descubriré, jajaja, seguramente lo escondes en nuestra alcoba

Que, por supuesto que no, ahí no hay nada- grito desesperadamente Sirius

Muajajaja- el castaño rió como loco- segundo error mi querido Siri-pooh, me acabas de confirmar que ahí se encuentra lo que sé que me escondes

Yo…me lleva...- Sirius dio una patada al suelo y se apresuro a seguir a Remus al castillo- Remus amor, espera ya te dije que ahí no hay nada

No sigas con eso Sirius- un grito lejano se escucho desde las puertas del castillo- más te vale que no haber comido mis chocolates… por que ahí si te va como en feria

Bien hecho Sirius Black- el moreno se reprendía a si mismo- hoy si que no diste una… espérame amor

* * *

Y mientras todos los planes de nuestro adorado y guapísimo Sirius se vienen abajo, y que nuestro dulce licántropo se fuera hecho bala directo a la sala común, en este preciso lugar, una joven pelirroja, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y una joven rubia, trataban de regresar a la normalidad a nuestro adorado chico de cabellos alborotados. 

ya hemos intentado de todo Lily- dijo una ya cansada chica de cabello corto y rubio

Madeline tiene razón, ya hemos estado cuando menos unos 20 minutos en esto y James aun no reacciona- apoyo el joven de cabellos castaños oscuro- tal vez debemos esperar a que llegue Sirius, el sabrá como sacarlo de esto

Pero que están diciendo- Lily los miraba sorprendida- no se pueden dar por vencidos, ya casi lo logramos

Vamos Lily acéptalo- Madeline paso una mano por su rubia cabellera- no podemos hacer nada, es mejor hacer lo que dice Luca y esperar a que Black vuelva

no me voy a dar por vencida- había determinación en su verde mirada- debe de haber algo que no hayamos intentado aun

hemos intentado de todo- Madeline se dejo caer en el sillón mas cercano- desde intentar llamar su atención con aburridas platicas de quidditch

hey! no son aburridas- Luca que estaba sentado a un lado de Madeline hizo evidente su desacuerdo ante el comentario

lo siento Luca- se disculpo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa que ocasiono un leve sonrojo por parte del chico- que estaba diciendo?...ah si… bien hemos intentado desde platicas de quidditch hasta que tu lo amenaces con cortar con él, si no volvía a la normalidad

jejeje realmente creí que eso funcionaria- la pelirroja reía algo apenada- bien, creo que tienen razón, es mejor dejarlo en paz por un rato- Lily dirigió su mirada a su chico, que se encontraba, aun en el mismo sillón cantando

al fin un descanso- Luca se estiro alzando los brazos- jejeje, saben tal vez todo el esfuerzo que hicimos con James no fue en vano

por que lo dices- cuestiono Madeline

si, a que te refieres?- pregunto curiosa Lily

me refiero a que al menos logramos que cambiara de canción, jajaja- ambas chicas se miraron por unos cuantos segundo y empezaron a reír junto con Luca

bien, creo que nos viene bien un descanso- dijo la pelirroja aun riendo- pero después volveremos a intentarlo, no me rendiré tan fácil- ambos jóvenes pusieron los ojos en blanco, sin hacer ningún comentario, y con la alegre canción de James como música de fondo

si tú me quieres dame una sonrisa, si no me quieres no me hagas caso…-el joven merodeador, cantaba alegremente estirado en el sillón y con Billy en la frente (una imagen bastante curiosa )- pero si ahora tú me necesitas… solo dame una señal chiquita…oh mi vida- realmente a nadie dentro de la sala le molestaba, ya que la gran mayoría se encontraban algo fastidiados de escuchar 50 veces el clásico de cri-cri, y este cambio en el repertorio musical del chico de gafas les parece mas adecuado n.n

solo espero que James vuelva a la normalidad antes de que regresen Black y Lupin- comento Luca al tiempo que veía al chico de cabellos revueltos

si yo también- concordó Lily- aunque aun tenemos una hora y media mas, jejeje, solo espero que Sirius no se las este viendo negras distrayendo a Remus- ambos chicos volvieron a reír, mientras que oían el alegre canto de nuestro un "poco" alterado James.

* * *

En los pasillos del castillo, dos Gryffindors hacían una apresurada carrera en dirección a su sala común, uno intentando llegar lo más rápido que pudiera y el otro tratando de que el primero no llegara. (Vaya que embrollo n.nU) 

Remus detente-pedía el animago- por favor, ya te dije que no te oculto nada

no sigas con tus mentiras- reclamo el licántropo- por que no simplemente me dices que es lo que escondes?

Bien si eso es lo que quieres te lo diré- dijo ya un resignado Sirius Black

Realmente me vas a decir que es?- Remus se detuvo al momento de escuchar la respuesta del chico de largos cabellos

Si amor, te lo voy a decir- el joven mago llego hasta donde se había detenido su novio

Bien, que es?- Remus generalmente era muy paciente, solo que conociendo a su chico era mejor saber que ocultaba y cuanto antes lo supiera mejor

Esta bien, esta bien tranquilo-Sirius dio un gran suspiro- lo que pasa es que...

Si?- alentó Remus

Pues es...- Sirius pensaba mucho la respuesta que le daría al chico castaño, que en esos momentos estaba mas que impaciente, cuando su mirada capto algo que le ayudaría a lograr su objetivo, y sorprendiendo una vez mas al joven de ojos dorados, Sirius lo atrajo hacia si, besándolo y sujetándolo firmemente de la cintura

Mmmmfff... - Remus trataba de soltarse del abrazo de su novio pero este no lo permitía, besándolo cada vez con mas pasión, repentinamente el moreno abandono los labios que tenia presos para besar el cuello de su chico, el cual era el punto débil del castaño- Sirius...ah... -las caricias brindadas por el moreno, hicieron que toda la curiosidad que tenia el castaño en ese momento se esfumara- nos pueden...ver

No te preocupes, yo me encargo- dicho y hecho, el moreno dirigió a Remus a un aula vacía, la cual había visto unos minutos antes, y no dejando pasar la oportunidad volvía recurrir a una de sus técnicas favoritas para lograr que Remus olvide todo. Ambos entraron en el salón, y una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Sirius encamino a Remus hasta el escritorio en donde sentó al castaño, para continuar besando su cuello mientras que sus manos recorrían la espalda del chico- aquí nadie nos vera

No estén tan seguros- una voz se escucho al fondo del aula, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, que enseguida buscaron con la mirada a aquel que los había descubierto

Quién rayos...?- Sirius no da crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, ahí sentado en una de las sillas, esta nada mas y nada menos que...-que rayos haces aquí Snape?

puedo estar en donde quiera Black- el tono de Snape era calmado pero reflejaba lo mucho que le desagradaba Sirius- y si lo que te molesta es que te haya descubierto con tu noviecito, porque no mejor van... a ocuparse de sus asuntos a otro lado

si tanto te incomoda vernos, por que mejor no te largas- Sirius se estaba empezando a enfadar

por que abría de hacerlo - Severus se había puesto de pie y se acercaba adonde estaban ambos chicos- yo llegue primero

y nosotros llegamos después- se produjo una batalla de miradas entre ambos- que esperas vete

no lo haré, váyanse ustedes- respondió desafiante el Slytherin

mira grasiento, porque mejor no te largas antes de que te tire los dientes a golpes- Sirius se había alejado del escritorio y se acercaba peligrosamente a donde se encontraba Snape

no creas que te tengo miedo- el chico de ojos negros se quedo parado observando desafiantemente al Gryffindor

pues creo que es tiempo de darle su merecido a una serpiente asquerosa- pero en el preciso instante en el cual Sirius levantaba el puño, para golpear directamente a Severus en el rostro, Remus lo sujeto evitando la pelea

Vamonos Sirius tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con él- el castaño hablaba de manera tranquila, al tiempo que se dirigía junto con Sirius a la puerta

Pero…pero…- Sirius no comprendía en absoluto las acciones de Remus, al llegar a la puerta ambos salieron dejando solo a Severus o al menos eso creían ambos.

Ya se han ido- un joven salía desde una de las oscuras esquinas del aula

Si ya se han ido- Snape dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a un apuesto rubio de cabellos largos- dime Lucius, que te parece si retomamos lo estábamos haciendo antes de que esos dos idiotas nos interrumpieran

Me parece excelente- una sexy sonrisa se formo en los labios del joven rubio, y sin mas comenzó a besar a su "compañero" de casa

Una vez que fuera del aula y dejando a Severus y Lucius atendiendo sus "asuntos". Sirius seguía sin comprender porque Remus lo había sacado de aquel lugar.

Pero…Remus, que te pasa porque no dejaste que le de su merecido a ese imbécil?

Ya te dije amor, no tiene caso perder el tiempo con ese tipo de persona-el castaño seguía hablando con la misma tranqulidad demostrada hace unos momentos

Sé que no vale la pena, pero alguien le tiene que dar su merecido a "ese" y ese alguien soy yo- alego Sirius aun algo enfadado

Aun no entiendo por que te cae tan mal Severus

Severus!- dijo el moreno sorprendido- como te atreves a llamarlo por su nombre?

Y como más lo llamaría?- respondió Remus enarcando una ceja

Que te parece asqueroso grasiento bueno para nada?- una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Sirius al decir esto

Pues es una buena forma- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Remus- aunque es algo largo, pero bueno aun no me dices porque no te agrada

Mmm...es que no lo sé, simplemente no me agrada- respondió el animago de mala gana

Aun no lo entiendo- dijo Remus alzando los hombros

Que acaso tengo que decírtelo matemáticamente: yo menos Snape es igual a bueno- replico Sirius

Hey! No tienes porque ponerte de esa manera ;;- el castaño puso ojitos llorosos- yo solo...olvídalo! me voy al cuarto ya estoy cansado

Amor no te pongas así- se disculpo el moreno tratando de evitar que las lagrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos de su novio amenazaran con escapar- es que...bueno tú sabes...el hablar de Snape siempre me pone de malhumor, lo siento, me perdonas?

Yo...no lo se...has estado actuando muy raro hoy y además me tratas de esa manera...yo...-_ahora si Sirius Black, veremos quien de los dos es mejor para los engaños mujajajajaja_ pensó para si el castaño

Anda Moony perdóname- insistió una vez el joven de cabellos largos

Bueno... _ya casi cae _

Vamos no seas así- suplica en los ojos grises de Sirius

... _solo es cuestión de esperar a las palabras mágicas - _pensaba pacientemente el licántropo

si me perdonas haremos lo que tú quieras- agrego Sirius al no tener una respuesta de parte del otro chico

_-ya cayo_, _al fin podré saber que es lo que me esconde_- una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Remus- lo que yo quiera?- pregunto inocentemente

lo que quieras-dijo determinante mente el joven animago

bien entonces te perdono-contesto el castaño al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba inmediatamente en los labios de Sirius al escuchar la respuesta de su adorado novio

entonces como lo que prometo lo cumplo- Sirius se encontraba dándole un fuerte abrazo a Remus- que es lo que quieres hacer ahora?

Quiero ir a la sala común- respondió decididamente el joven de ojos dorados

A la sala común- Sirius repitió lo que acababa de decir su novio, como si quisiera estar seguro de lo que había oído

Sip, ahí es a donde quiero ir

Pero...para que? Si ahí no hay nada que hacer

Pues simplemente quiero recostarme en mi cama a lado de mi muy sexy y atractivo novio y...pues ya estando ahí tal vez se nos ocurra una forma de aprovechar el tiempo

Bien- respondió al fin el moreno dando un gran suspiro- entonces vamos a la sala común- _solo espero que ya todo este listo, si no estoy seguro que James me matara_

Perfecto entonces vamos- y sujetando el brazo de su novio ambos chicos emprendieron su camino a la sala común de Gryffindor. (n de a: Hay que reconocer que cuando Remus se propone algo siempre lo consigue, jejeje)

Ambos chicos ahora sin mas retrasos se dirigían tranquilamente a la sala común, a petición de Sirius, caminaban sin ninguna prisa por los pasillos del castillo ya que había alegado que no tenia ningún sentido ir corriendo y que de esa manera solo se cansarían mas, Remus al no encontrar forma de rebatir su respuesta había accedido, de todas maneras él ya había conseguido lo que quería, y así después de caminar como unos 10 minutos se encontraban felizmente, (bueno uno de los dos mas feliz que el otro) parados enfrente de las escaleras que los llevaría hasta su destino.

bien hemos llegado- dijo el moreno mirando detenidamente las escaleras

si así es- una sonrisa se encontraba dibujada en los labios de Remus

seguro que no quieres ir a otro lugar?-cuestiono el moreno por decimocuarta vez en todo el trayecto

no ya te lo he dicho- respondió Remus algo fastidiado- ahora me quieres hacer el favor de caminar

esta bien, esta bien- dijo un ya derrotado Sirius, pero aun tenia que avisar a los demás de que Remus se encontraba en camino así que sin más hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza- QUE ES LO QUE DICES REMUS? NO TE ESCUCHO

pero si yo no he dicho nada- dijo Remus mirando confundido al otro chico

AUN NO TE ESCUCHO!- Sirius seguía gritando con la esperanza de que alguien en la sala común escuchara que se aproximaban- QUE VAMOS A ENTRAR A LA SALA COMUN

Pero que te pasa, otra vez estas actuando de manera extraña

CLARO QUE NO SIMPLEMENTE ESTOY HABLANDO ALTO PARA QUE ME ESCUCHES

Te escucho perfectamente no tienes por que gritar

PERO REMUS SI NO ESTOY GRITANDO

u ¬¬ oh Dios! Eres imposible

* * *

Dentro de la sala común, los demás Gryffindors descansaban placidamente esperando la llegada de los dos merodeadores restantes, incluso James se encontraba mas tranquilo y ahora se encontraba recostado sobre las piernas de Lily hojeando una revista de quidditch, cuando…. 

No escucharon unos gritos?- Lucas que estaba recostado en el sofá se levanto de golpe

¿Cómo dices?- Madeline que estaba a lado suyo pregunto curiosa

he dicho que si no aun escuchado unos gritos

Mmm... no, yo no- respondió la rubia chica después de unos cuantos segundos- y tu Lily?

No yo no he... - de pronto la pelirroja se detuvo de improviso- espera… si me parece haber escuchado algo

Si yo también lo he escuchado- secundo Madeline

Tranquilícense es solo Padfoot avisando que ya están aquí- un tranquilo James respondió desde su lugar sin tan siquiera inmutarse de la llegada de sus dos amigos

Y lo dices así tan tranquilo!- la pelirroja reclamo sorprendida- tenemos que prepararnos

Que mas hay que preparar?- James le dedico una mirada de especial inocencia a su novia- la sala ya esta lista, hace poco han traído la comida y pues... ya he completado la misión que me impuso black fox, así que creo que todo esta listo

No quiero ni saber de que misión hablas- respondió Lily moviendo la mano como para restarle importancia- lo único que importa es que nos pongamos en nuestras posiciones- la chica se levanto repentinamente ocasionando que James casi cayera en el piso

Hey ten cuidado que casi aplasto a Billy- se quejo el muchacho de alborotada cabellera

Lo siento amor- se disculpo la chica- escuchen todos!-grito fuertemente la chica captando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la sala- colóquense en sus posiciones Remus esta a punto de entrar- rápidamente todos los Gryffindors se colocaron en sus respectivos escondites, esperando que Remus y Sirius atravesaran el agujero que daba a donde ellos se encontraban.

* * *

Mientras afuera en las escaleras, los dos chicos que dejamos hace apenas unos momentos se encontraban ahora delante del retrato de la dama gorda 

Contraseña?- pregunto la dama gorda una vez que ambos estuvieron frente a ella

Eh... - Sirius que se encontraba delante de Remus la miraba confundido- ¿cómo dijo?

Oh Dios no, otro lento- dijo recordando el episodio que había tenido con James- dime pequeño tú si sabes la contraseña?- pregunto amablemente la dama gorda, haciendo referencia a Remus

Por supuesto- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa- es... supercalifragilisticoespialidoso

Pueden pasar

Gracias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-_al fin sabré que es lo que me oculta Sirius pensó el castaño, _pero apenas hubo entrado a la sala común no pudo creer lo que veía, lo primero que captaron sus dorados ojos fueron las grandes letras que decían¡Feliz Cumpleaños Remus, para después ver a todos sus compañeros salir de improviso gritando

SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

No lo puedo creer- Remus sonreía efusivamente- muchas gracias a todos

A Sirius fue al que se le ocurrió, espero que te haya gustado-Lily se había acercado a felicitar a su amigo

Así es compadre- James le dio un fuerte abrazo a Remus apenas Lily lo hubo soltado- él tuvo esa gran idea- Remus se giro rápidamente para posar su dorada mirada en un sonriente Sirius

Felicidades amor, espero que te haya gustado- el moreno se acerco a Remus para darle un abrazo, el cual el licántropo respondió enseguida

Me ha encantado- dijo mientras que depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio- gracias, eres el mejor

Jejeje, y espera a ver tu regalo- Sirius sonrió pícaramente- solo espero que te guste

Viniendo de ti estoy seguro que si- Remus reía alegremente-pero... dime Sirius ¿qué es?

Es una sorpresa amor- respondió al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo

**Bien ojala les haya gustado, se que me he tardado mucho y nuevamente les pido disculpas, pero no se me desesperen que prometo subir pronto el capitulo 4, que creo ya va a ser el ultimo, bien espero sus reviews para saber que les ha parecido el capitulo, nos veremos pronto. **

**yui the vampire.**


End file.
